Celosos y posesivos
by Vulnera Sanentum
Summary: Celosos y posesivos. Así son los novios de hoy en día. Pero Nott quiere poner en duda la fidelidad, y los límites del amor de la pareja de Draco.


**AUTOR:** Vulnera Sanentum

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a ©J.K. Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama me pertenece única y exclusivamente a mí.

**PERSONAJES: **Harry.P/Draco.M/Theodore.N

**CASIFICACIÓN: **NC-18

**GÉNERO: **Deliciosamente PWP, ¿romance?, algo de humor y un poquito de fluffy.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Slash, doble penetración, tríos, palabras soeces, parafilias, lemon, sexo explícito, sadomasoquismo (nada del otro mundo, no se me emocionen), serán las tan esperadas palmadas en las nalgas, Draco (híper mega) bottom/completamente sumiso, bueno, no _completamente_, porque Draco nunca podrá ser sometido absolutamente, pero se acerca.

**RESUMEN: **Celosos y posesivos. Así son los novios de hoy en día. Pero Nott quiere poner en duda la fidelidad, y los límites del amor de la pareja de Draco.

**N/A:** Las advertencias no están ahí de adorno, lean bajo su responsabilidad, no quiero quejas ni reproches. Yo aviso, por las dudas.

_Sabor a mar_ tendrá que esperar (aunque no mucho) para la tercera parte, lo lamento por lucas1177 y Gabriela Cruz, pero estoy un poco...desanimada por los escasos comentarios. De que la terminaré lo haré, pero quiero esperar para ver si alguien más la lee. Y los que estén leyendo esto, les agradecería que se pasaran por allí. Bueno, mil gracias.

* * *

_**Celosos y posesivos**_

_Cariño, soy un gánster también,_

_se necesitan dos para el tango,_

_y tú no quieres bailar conmigo._

_Cariño, estoy enamorado de ti, _

_Y si no sientes lo mismo… _

_no te quieres meter conmigo._

_Porque soy un chico celoso.* (sutilmente modificada)- Lana del Rey._

-No. Definitivamente no-gruñó Harry con ojos entornados.

-Oh, vamos, Potter-sonrió socarronamente Theo- ¿No me digas que eres un gallina?

Pudo ver la vena pulsante en el cuello de Harry.

Draco frunció el ceño.

-Sé lo que tratas de hacer-sus ojos verdes estaban más oscuros de lo normal, y parecían un lago negro, chispeando furiosos; y aferró más fuerte a Draco entre sus brazos-. Y no va a funcionar.

-Sólo será una vez-intentó probar, para convencerlo. Pero Draco sabía que iba por muy mal camino.

-De. Ninguna. Jodida. Manera-dijo con la mandíbula apretada, y abrazó a Draco entre su cuerpo, como si se aferrara a un osito de peluche por las noches.

-No estás siendo coherente, Potter.

-¡¿Coherente?! ¿Coherente? Siquiera debes saber lo que esa palabra significa, sólo eres…un…un pedazo de mierda pecaminoso.

Theo se rio.

Y, la verdad, Draco tuvo el impulso de hacer lo mismo, si la ocasión no ameritara a su novio enfadado.

Harry era un amor. Realmente lo era. Jamás encontraría un mejor amante y novio en el mundo. Pero cuando estaba cabreado, nadie lo frenaba, era una bomba explosiva que lo único que hacía era temblar, titilar y hacer cuenta regresiva para esperar la explosión.

-Gracias, me alegra que lo hayas notado-su sonrisa parecía aún más grande y amplia, y el ceño fruncido y labios apretados de Harry se intensificaban-. Piénsalo-el gruñido sobrenatural de Harry fue toda la salvaje respuesta de que no necesitaba pensarlo en absoluto-, te beneficiaría muchísimo.

-¿En qué mierda me _beneficiaría_ vender a mi novio? ¿Eres enfermo, Nott? No, sabes qué, no me respondas.

-Estoy compartiendo la diversión. Que no se diga que los Slytherins no somos solidarios.

Esta vez, Draco tuvo que agarrar a su novio para que no logre romperle el cuello a su amigo.

-¡Hijo de puta!-Draco miraba a Harry con los ojos abiertos, mientras lo sostenía por la espalda, para evitar que salte sobre su _amigo_- Voy a matarte, Nott.

-Espero que sea después de que hallamos cogido.

Harry hacía más fuerzas para soltarse de Draco, y matar al estúpido maldito y borrarle la sonrisa de suficiencia.

-No estás ayudando, Theo-murmuró con los dientes apretados.

Ellos siguieron discutiendo como si no hubiera dicho nada.

-Eres solo un promiscuo idiota-dijo Harry, ya un poco más calmado, con las caricias que Draco inconscientemente le daba a su brazo, mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda-. No entiendo por qué exactamente a Draco-frunció el ceño, intentando controlarse-, puedes tener a quién quieras. No entiendo por qué nosotros.

-Draco tiene…

Draco estaba enfadado, lo dos lo estaban ignorando deliberadamente. Y _nadie_ ignora a un Malfoy.

-¡Dejen de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí! –Gritó, sobresaltándolos, y luego ambos lo miraron como si no lo hubieran notado-. Se supone que están discutiendo sobre mí, y nunca me preguntaron siquiera qué es lo que quería.

El monstruo feroz en que se había convertido Harry automáticamente parecía un perrito apaleado y mojado, con ojos tristes.

-P-pero, tú no quieres, ¿verdad, Draco?- Preguntó con ojos casi cristalinos, y la voz llana de esperanza e infinitamente aguda.

-Obviamente quiere-interrumpió Nott con una sonrisa triunfal, como si eso le asegurara la victoria-. Es casi como un regalo de cumpleaños.

-Tú te callas, estúpida rata-siseó Harry, dirigiéndose a Theo de manera brusca e importuna-. Le pregunté a _mi_ novio, no a ti.

Draco podía notar que Harry estaba nervioso, e incluso algo desesperado. Lo comprendía, a nadie le gustaba compartir a su novio por una noche, muchísimo menos Harry, siendo quién es.

Ambos eran celosos con el otro, pero Harry era especialmente posesivo. Su relación después de la guerra fue puramente cordial, casi rayando la ignorancia externa, cuando en realidad los dos siempre estaban pendiente el uno del otro. Un día que fueron asignados a la misma misión del escuadrón, Harry le salvó la vida otra vez, y fingir que todo estaba bien ya no era una opción. Juntos sanaron heridas que ni siquiera sabían que tenían, que solían, incluso hoy en día, abrirse sin previo aviso. Pero estaban juntos, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Inevitablemente, su relación fue más de lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado, y Draco conocía a Harry, nunca aceptaría el ridículo acuerdo con Nott.

No porque sus celos no estuvieran justificados, Draco lo comprendía, en su vida había tenido algo para él solo, era normal que una vez que encontraba el amor en una persona no quisiera compartirla con nadie. Nunca desconfiaría de él, lo sabía.

Eso era reconfortante. Saber que le tenía confianza. Saber que juntos habían podido sanarse mutuamente, para confiar un poco más en sí mismos.

Y no iba a negar que una de las cosas que más le gustaba de Harry eran sus celos absurdos.

Porque después de tanto tiempo, nadie comprendía, nadie sabría cómo se sentía tener por fin a la persona que amas, la que antes ni siquiera te registraba, que te susurre al oído que eras suyo, (_mío_), que te penetre y lo sientes, calando en tus huesos, sientes su posesividad, y te encanta.

No. Nadie lo entendería.

-No lo sé-Theo murmuró un satisfactorio "Sí" con el puño en el aire, mientras sonreía, y a Harry…a Harry parecía como si el alma se le cayera a los pies.

Dios, como dolía esa expresión.

-¿Enserio, Draco?-dijo bajito, casi con voz quebrada- ¿Quieres eso?

-No sé, nunca lo he hecho, realmente no tengo idea, pero tal vez te ayude a controlar tu posesividad, y a confiar en nosotros mismos. Porque-enterró sus finos dedos en el cabello de Harry, y con el rostro aproximado al suyo, mientras su novio lo abrazaba fuertemente, le susurró sobre sus labios:-No importan con quién estemos, ni qué hagamos, siempre serás tú. Siempre volveré a ti.

Y acortó la distancia, comiéndoselo entero, besándolo profundo e intenso, lentamente y largo. Para que dure. Por siempre.

Draco no solía ser muy demostrativo, le costaba transmitirle sus sentimientos a Harry, no le salía ser cursi, y no estaba en absoluto acostumbrado a tener una pareja. Pero cada tanto le gustaba calmar a Harry cuando sentía que se descontrolaba, para que sepa, al menos una parte, de todo lo que provocaba en él.

Que era mucho.

Cuando los dedos fríos de Harry se colaron debajo de su playera y acariciaron sutilmente sus omóplatos, haciéndolo estremecer, Theo se aclaró la garganta falsamente, mientras fingía estar incómodo, cuando en realidad de sus pantalones se podía ver perfectamente un bulto.

Ambos se separaron jadeantes, sonrojados y relajados, sin dejar de mirarse, atrapados el uno por el otro.

-Bien-dijo firme Harry-. Lo haremos-antes de que a Nott se le ponga por saltar de felicidad, dijo rápidamente-. Con una condición.

-¿Qué?-ahora parecía un poco desinflado, como si la sola mención de reglas aguara la fiesta.

-Quiero saber por qué, y tu palabra de que no volverás, _**nunca**_ más en tu miserable vida, a mirar de esa manera a Draco, ¿quedó claro?

Así había comenzado todo. Theo empezó a comerse con los ojos a Draco cada vez que tenía oportunidad, cosa que era muy frecuente, ya que eran amigos desde Hogwarts, y Harry se daba perfecta cuenta de ello, no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. Draco simplemente lo ignoraba, era simplemente un detalle más. No es como si fuera el único que se lo comiera con los ojos.

Y aunque Harry había estado conteniéndose, cuando Theo intentó ligar con su novio enfrente de sus propias narices, fue demasiado. ¿Quién se creía que era?

Luego, Nott había admitido que lo único que quería era un revolcón con Draco, y que si quería, Harry se podía unir. Resta decir que en ese momento Harry-No-Toques-A-Mi-Novio-Potter perdió completamente sus cabales.

-Bueno, está bien-aceptó Theo-. Draco me gusta desde la escuela, yo era todo tranquilidad y pasividad, y Draco tenía una manera de liderar genuina, con ese aire de grandeza, siempre me llamó la atención. Por supuesto que sabía que solo tenía ojos para ti, aunque en ese momento ni él mismo se dé cuenta. Había algo que siempre me atraía de él, la manera en que tenía de llamar la atención, como hablaba, todo, me excitaba-aún lo hace-. Pero no sentimentalmente si eso es lo que estás pensando. No. Lo mío es algo puramente sexual.

-¿Y por qué yo puedo unirme? Nunca pensé que estaría entre tus deseos frustrados-escupió Harry.

Theo le regaló una sonrisa ladeada, con promesas no dichas.

-Eres Harry Potter, la mitad del Mundo Mágico te tiene como deseo frustrado.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que tú si me excitas a mí?-a Draco no le gustó cómo sonó eso, tan desafiante, en la boca de Harry. Porque estaba seguro de que Theo aceptaría el reto.

Theo siempre aceptaba.

Se acercó, mirándolo de arriba abajo, podía notar a Harry tenso a su lado, pero no apartó la mirada.

A Draco definitivamente no le gustaba cómo venía eso.

Estaba a centímetros del rostro de Harry, se acercó a su oído para susurrarle:

-Sé que lo harás-sonó tan sexual, que Draco apenas se abstuvo de jalar del brazo de su novio, y estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Casi.

Luego le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, y Harry lanzó un jadeo sorprendido. Draco se mordía el labio tan fuerte que temía que empezara a sangrarle, y tenía la acara contorsionada por la furia mal contenida.

Theo lo miró sonriendo, como si esa fuera la reacción que estaba esperando.

Oh, por supuesto que era esa. Después de todo, Theo era un Slytherin.

-Parece que alguien está celoso.

Harry lo miró al instante, sorprendido. Pero sus ojos mostraban un tinte teñido de satisfacción.

-No te preocupes por tu novio, que es a ti a quien compartiremos, Draco-luego los miró a ambos intensamente, con ojos oscuros y agregó:-. Será como un juego de roles, maso menos.

Y luego dijo maliciosamente:

-¿Empezamos?

Draco, recuperando la compostura, recordándose que debía de actuar como un adulto, se quitó la remera con gracia y naturalidad, dejando su pecho lampiño y pálido al descubierto, ante las miradas dilatadas y algo sorprendidas de ambos chicos.

Casi como despertando de un sueño, Harry se posicionó atrás suyo, provocando que los bellos de su cuerpo se erizaran por completo al sentir el aliento agitado contra su cuello. Sus labios, dulces y suaves, rozaban dando besos casi inexistentes a su nuca, mientras los brazos ya conocidos lo rodeaban por el torso descubierto, haciendo que sus párpados tiemblen de ansiedad.

Theo, que miraba con ojos vidriosos la escena, se arrodilló delante de él, y de un tirón le bajó los pantalones, junto con sus bóxeres, haciendo que su semi-erección quede libre. Sus manos, suaves comparadas con las callosas de Harry, exploraron su cuerpo, excitándolo, deleitándolo.

Viajaron desde las caderas, a las piernas, y luego volviendo arriba apretando su trasero, haciendo que soltara un jadeo sorprendentemente genuino.

Harry gruñó. Y enterró sus dientes en su cuello, haciéndolo estremecer, mientras lo lamía, y lo marcaba, dándole mordiscos, marcándolo como suyo.

-Mmmh-gimió bajito, sintiendo ambas caricias, con diferentes manos.

Se sentía tan entregado.

Sentía como su erección crecía, y se iba haciendo roja y húmeda.

Theo trazó un camino con su lengua, desde el interior de sus piernas, hasta enterrar su nariz en los rizos rubios del vello púbico, casi inexistentes, soplando, haciéndolo jadear.

Harry lamió su nuca de un lametón, mientras que luego mordió deliberadamente su oreja, como jalándola.

-¡Ah!-gimió estremeciéndose. Harry lo conocía, sabía lo débil que era si lo mordía detrás de la oreja.

De su erección empezó a salir pre-semen.

Y cuando Theo lamió su pene, como una paleta, probando la punta. Lanzó un gemido gutural. Mientras Harry apretaba una de sus tetillas.

Murmuró un _«__Harry__»_ ahogado. Sintiéndose completamente rodeado de manos, y calor.

Theo empezó a chupársela, mientras que los gemidos salían de su boca sin poder detenerlos, mientras se mordía el labio, haciendo que gotitas de sangre salgan. Harry, sintiéndose apartado, le levantó la barbilla hacia él, y Draco lo miró con ojos dilatados y entrecerrados. Harry lo empezó a besar frenéticamente, casi brusco, a mordidas.

Sus gemidos iban en aumento, sentía su cuerpo en llamas, era tan vergonzoso, porque salían tan deliberalmente que le resultaba imposible detenerlos, y eran ahogados y agudos, se sentía en completo descontrol.

Sintió sus bolas apretarse, y supo que estaba cerca, muy cerca. Empezó a follarse la boca de Nott, mientras Harry intentaba acallar sus gemidos mezclando sus lenguas.

Hasta que Theo se detuvo, justo en el instante en que iba a venirse, y cuando Harry dejó su boca, lanzó un gemido frustrado.

Theo se levantó, y Draco pudo notar su pene, casi del mismo tamaño que le suyo (aunque Harry la tenía más grande), grueso y duro a más no poder. Tragó saliva audiblemente.

-¿Quieres más…puta?-le susurró sobre sus labios. Y Draco estaba demasiado excitado como para molestarse. De hecho, convertía el juego aún más sexual.

-Sí-gimió, sintiéndose impotente. Podía sentir la respiración agitada de Harry en su oído.

Theo alzó una ceja.

Bruscamente agarró por el brazo a Draco y lo tiró a la cama como una muñeca sin vida. Su pecho marcado hacía que deseara lamerle las gotitas de sudor.

Estaba indefenso, jamás se sintió tan vulnerable y protegido al mismo tiempo. Harry se posó al lado de Nott, observándolo desde arriba, mientras él permanecía hecho un ovillo tal y como lo había arrojado a las sábanas blancas.

Viendo que no hacían más que contemplarlo, Draco se removió incómodo y jadeó, intentando buscar liberación en el roce de sábanas. Estaba tan duro que dolía.

-Me parece que vamos a tener que hacerte callar-dijo Nott-. ¿Tú qué crees, Potter?

Lo dijo como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y tuvieran que elegir entre frutilla o chocolate.

Harry se veía oscuro. Esa era la palabra. Se veía completamente dominado por el placer. _Dominante_. Poderoso. Se veía poderoso.

-Sí, me parece que sí-Draco gimió alto, sin percatarse de ello. Harry había usado _esa_ voz, que lo hacía delirar, tan profunda y ronca. Lo hacía estremecer.

De alguna manera, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ellos se estaban acercando con diferentes artefactos que no pudo identificar exactamente.

Harry se acercó a él, con paso lento, y con las manos hirviendo, como todo su cuerpo, le agarró de la barbilla, y le hizo abrir la boca forzosamente.

Era una especie de mordaza, pero con una bola en medio de dos tirantes tiras, que se enganchaban detrás de su cabeza. Le puso la bola en la boca, y sintiendo sus mejillas tirar, se lo enganchó fuertemente.

Draco lo miró entre nervioso e impotente y excitado.

Aunque no le veía de mucha utilidad la supuesta mordaza, ya que algunos ruidos de su garganta sí salían al exterior.

-Date la vuelta-dijo Harry, autoritario, mientras que Theo observaba todo a su lado, masturbándose-. Vamos, con el culo al aire, Malfoy.

Estremeciéndose inevitablemente, observando a Harry transformarse por completo, se dio la vuelta, apoyando su mejilla en la almohada, mientras que Harry, con firmeza y algo de suavidad, ató sus manos y antebrazos detrás de su espalda.

Las tiras estaban tan fuertemente atadas, que casi instantáneamente provocaban irritar su piel pálida.

-Potter-dijo Theo con voz ronca, casi como un suplicio-. Por favor…¿puedo darle unos azotes?

¡El muy degenerado lo pedía como si lo estuvieran follando!

Draco contrajo su culo sin darse cuenta, a la sola mención de que su culo sería marcado.

-Sí…-susurró Harry, que parecía demasiado hipnotizado con su pálido trasero como para percatarse de algo más-Dejémoslo rojo…como una manzana.

Intentó decir algo como _«__ ¡Harry!__»_ en tono de reproche, pero sonó algo como «_ ¡Afhui!_», ya empezaba a entender el verdadero objetivo de esa cosa. Pero hasta que no vio la saliva cayendo por su barbilla, no lo entendió realmente.

Se sonrojó furiosamente.

¡Merlín! Draco sentía que se moría de vergüenza.

Estaba _babeando_.

Quiso soltarse de las cuerdas, removiéndose en el lugar, pero lo único que consiguió fue irritar aún más su piel, haciendo que se ponga rojiza, y lanzar gemido ahogados.

-Oh, pero yo quiero escucharlo-dijo Nott, que se notaba que estaba disfrutando del espectáculo, viendo como Draco inútilmente intentaba deshacerse de las cuerdas.

Le quitó el coso ese, pero antes de que el alivio lo recorriera por completo, la baba que había estado acumulando dentro de esa bola, salió de pronto, y sintió, como evitaba ponerse a llorar de frustración. Y por lo mucho que lo excitaba eso.

¿Qué tan malditamente retorcido era?

Oyó a Theo reír, y con un pedazo de tela, cubrió sus ojos.

Atado, en cuatro, y vendado.

Se sentía demasiado expuesto.

Sin embargo, de alguna manera se sentía _bien_.

Al menos podía respirar normalmente.

-¿Listo, Draco?-se sobresaltó de escuchar la voz ronca y profunda de Harry tan cerca, en su oído. Se sentía demasiado desorientado con la venda puesta.

-Mmmh-fue lo único que pudo decir.

La primera palmada fue suave, supo que era de Harry, porque conocería su tacto a donde quiera que fuera. Sus manos con callos.

La segunda lo hizo hervir y poner toda su piel de gallina sorpresivamente.

-¡AHH!-la tercera fue dolorosa, y presentía como su culo se ponía rojo, e irritado. Oyó jadear a Harry.

Para la sexta palmada, no podía sentir su trasero, y no sabía si gemía de dolor o placer, no importaba. Porque jamás en su vida había estado tan duro. Incluso cuando de _verdad_ dolía.

En la octava palmada, que le hizo ver estrellas, supo que si no se detenían, iba a desvanecerse.

-¡B-basta! P-por favor, paren…-sintió lágrimas en sus ojos, no sabía si estaba llorando, pero las sensaciones le abrumaban.

Una última palmada, mientras su trasero se contraía, intentando en vano, alejarse, sentía su culo arder, y por más que la mordaza había sido quitada, por su barbilla había un camino de saliva.

Se restregó contra las sábanas, aún podía sentir su erección gotear.

Sintió que lo jalaban del pelo, para atraerlo, y enderezarlo.

Su pecho subía y bajaba a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Sentía la mano de Harry masajearle el trasero de forma aliviane. Gimió complacido, derritiéndose ante el toque.

-Harry-susurró.

-Shh, estoy aquí.

-Quiero montarte.

-Oh, no cariño. Tenemos pensado algo mucho mejor.

Le soltaron las cuerdas de los brazos, y los sintió laxos a sus costados, estaban enrojecidos, también le quitaron la venda de los ojos, parpadeó varias veces hasta que se acostumbró a la luz. Viendo a Harry mucho más ansioso que antes. Conocía esa expresión: ojos oscuros, vidriosos, mandíbula apretada, pene goteante…se estaba conteniendo.

Se mordió el labio.

Sintió como Theo lo giraba lentamente, hasta que quedaban enfrentados. Se veía…rebelde, el tranquilo y pacífico Theodore Nott, el come libros, tenía unos pectorales de muerte, el cabello despeinado, y un pene goteante. Draco se relamió los labios.

Theo lo besó, pudo escuchar a la perfección el gruñido reprobatorio de Harry, aunque no necesitó comprobarlo; Nott estaba sonriendo dentro del beso.

Era un maldito provocador.

Los tres estaban arrodillados, en la cama. Draco se sentía como el premio deseado. Estaba entre ambos, y el encantaba.

Sonrió ladinamente sin poder evitarlo.

-Eres un calienta pollas, ¿lo sabías, verdad?-susurró Nott sobre sus labios.

Y Draco como respuesta, lamió ese pecho que había querido lamer desde el principio, pudo observar con satisfacción como se estremecía.

-Abre las piernas-dijo Harry, suave (demasiado suave) casi rayando la amenaza contenida, detrás de su oreja. Obedeció casi al instante, y se odió por ello. Podía escuchar su sonrisa socarrona.

Sus dedos tantearon tentándolo por su entrada. Era casi un roce, lo hacía sentir más desesperado, ansioso, por tener algo dentro. Ahora.

Y Harry lo sabía. Por supuesto que lo hacía, lo conocía demasiado bien.

Estúpido Potter.

Alzó su culo, moviendo sus caderas, buscando algo, lo que sea, sin encontrar alivio, jadeaba de frustración.

Theo le empezó a besar el pecho, mientras que por fin Harry había metido un dedo con una generosa capa de lubricante que lo hizo gemir y desequilibrarse por completo al sentir la intrusión.

Apoyó sus brazos en sobre el cuello de Theo, y enredó sus dedos en su cabello negro, mientras este le mordisqueaba la oreja. Y él movía sus caderas hacia atrás. Cogiéndose lentamente esos dos dedos que se abrían dentro suyo.

Su pecho y su espalda estaban levemente inundados por una capa de sudor.

-M-más-gimió con voz ahogada y amortiguada.

-¿Qué?-susurró Harry, con un tinte divertido en su voz- Lo siento no te escuché.

Detuvo sus dedos. Quería que suplicara.

Draco se sobrecogió, mordiéndose el labio.

-Dilo. Suplica. Vamos, Draco-movió sus dedos de una manera que rozó su próstata.

-¡Ahh…!-gimió, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, chocando con su hombro.

-Más. Más. Dame más, Harry. Por favor-sacó sus dedos abruptamente, para meter de su miembro sólo la punta; Draco estaba desesperando de forma agonizantemente deliciosa-. Métemela. Toda. Harry, cógeme.

Sonó tanto una súplica como una orden. Pero en una situación así, cuando Theo estaba mordiendo de esa manera su pezón, y tenía la punta de la erección de Harry dentro de él, no podía controlarse.

Harry se empalmó contra él de manera brutal y toda de una. No pudo evitar lanzar un gemido gutural. Siempre era bueno tener a Harry dentro, pero sentía que todo su interior ardía.

Se movió apenas. Parecía estar esperando a Theo, porque Nott metió un par de dedos en su interior, mientras seguía enfrentado a él y Harry detrás. Tembló de anticipación.

Theo entró más lentamente, pero dolía el doble. Se le cortó la respiración. Sentía que por dentro todo quemaba, todo ardía, lo estaban partiendo a la mitad. Y cuando entró por completo en un jadeo, Draco soltó un gemido desgarrador.

Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se aguaron. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

-Shh, tranquilo-Harry le calmaba hablándole, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras, mientras acariciaba sus costillas, su cintura, y le besaba la nuca.

Theo lo masturbaba lentamente, mientras que después con sus manos recorría el pecho en un vaivén.

Y aunque su respiración seguía desbocada, ya se sentía lo suficientemente estimulado.

-M-muévanse.

Como si lo hubieran estado esperando toda su vida, lo hicieron al mismo tiempo, con la ansiedad marcada en sus movimientos, podía sentirlos contenerse para no lastimarlo.

Pero, maldición, no era una maldita chica, podía soportarlo.

Aunque el primer movimiento fue glorioso de igual manera. Ambos penes se friccionaban en su interior, mientras que tocaban su próstata.

-¿E-eso es todo lo que pueden hacer…?-los provocó, y el brillo maligno en sus ojos, lo hizo casi arrepentirse.

Empezaron tanteando el terreno, como una carrera, pero a medida que avanzaban, Draco sentía que ellos ya no se contenían.

-Ahh-los gemidos no se distinguían. La habitación era una bomba de sexo puro, jadeos, murmullos, y susurros incoherentes. Draco no sabía si esos dos penes lo cogían a él, o su culo se cogía a los dos penes. No es como si importara la verdad.

Las estocadas se hacían cada vez más erráticas, y Draco se sentía delirar, se sentía tan lleno, completo, como si se estuviera por desbordar.

Y el sonido de las bolas de ambos chocando contra sus nalgas lo hacía todavía aún más estimulante.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo que choque con el hueco del hombro de Harry, mirándolo con ojos vidriosos y dilatados, se besaron como pudieron entre medio de jadeos y gemidos, era casi un beso entrecortado.

En un jadeo ahogado Theo se derramó dentro de él.

-H-harry…v-voy a…-antes de terminar la oración, lanzó un gemido especialmente fuerte y agudo, y se vino, duro y largo sobre el pecho de Nott.

Harry mordió su cuello bruscamente, y se corrió más largo que cualquiera de los dos, dentro suyo.

Los tres cayeron desplomados y agitados sobre el colchón. Ambos sacaron sus miembros flácidos dentro de él, mientras que Draco, demasiado cansado como para hacer algo, solo soltó un jadeo molesto.

Sintiendo como los dos cuerpos lo abrazaban, y como el semen se escurría entre sus piernas, se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

No eran los mejores amigos. Pero casi.

Eran…íntimos, si se podría llamar así.

Harry y Theo compartían una pequeña, pero importante amistad, una extraña amistad, pero amistad al fin y al cabo.

Draco no se sorprendió. Bueno, a esta altura, ya nada le sorprendía realmente.

Su novio era demasiado predecible.

Las cosas que en un principio más detestaba, era las que más terminaba teniéndoles aprecio. Draco mismo era un vivo ejemplo de ello.

De alguna manera, McLaggen se terminó enterando del _pequeño incidente_ (mejor conocido como _"El día que ambos cogimos a Draco y lo azotamos en el culo"_), e intentó convencerlos de que hicieran lo mismo con él.

Theo había fruncido el ceño, apretado los labios, y sus ojos llameaban.

Nott parecía tener una "minuciosa" fascinación sobre determinada pareja. Y resta decir que no dejó que les tocara ni un pelo. Ni a Draco, ni a Harry.

Porque, de alguna manera, siempre terminamos siendo celosos y posesivos con las cosas que más apreciamos.

_**Fin**_


End file.
